moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimsion Gauntlet
''- Editor Privileges: Arrodis Lightfury And Tendael Dawnlight'' The Crimson Gauntlet, or Order of the Crimson Gauntlet as it's officially known, is a sub-faction of radical Blood Knight nationalists and idealists within the ranks of the Blood Knight Order. The organization is led by Knight-Lord Arrodis Lightfury, a senior Blood Knight and well-respected contrarian thinker and statesman, and Tendael Dawnlight II, Grand Commander of the Fireborne. The group was founded thirty-four years after the First War, and its reason for coming into existence was primarily three-fold: to offer sanctuary to those Blood Knights who wished to retain a more scientific and faithless view of the Holy Light; to further promote totalitarian state rule and anti-quel'dorei, anti-kaldorei and anti-Alliance sentiment; and to maintain and strengthen Silvermoon's diplomatic ties primarily through military aid. As an accessory to these main goals, the group also has a subsequent agenda: to identify those Blood Knights who've continually demonstrated exceptional skill and service to the Thalassian State, and focus on cultivating the attributes and talents of these elite. The Crimson Gauntlet operates primarily out of Sunstrider Isle in Quel'Thalas, but the organization also holds residency within the orcish capital of Orgrimmar. At present, the sub-faction stands in favor with the majority of the State's ruling Magisters, although some ideological opposition has arisen from within the sub-faction's parent faction: The Blood Knight Order. The rising number of newer, faithful Blood Knights within the Blood Knight Order closely follow the newer, pro-faith preachings of the current Matriarch, Lady Liadrin, and these views naturally conflict with the older views that the Blood Knights of the Crimson Gauntlet hold. Nothing other than a fangless vocal opposition has resulted from this, however, and, due to the group's heavily publicized exploits, a mix of political protection and public support for the group has kept the organization's older philosophical outlook well shileded from state persecution. =History= ---- The history of the Crimson Gauntlet will be recorded here. Prelude I: Liadrin's Faith (Year 26) After the events of the Legion's assault on Quel'danas, Blood Elven society underwent a radical ideological transition when it came to the Light and how it was to be perceived. The Naaru M'uru's role in renewing the Sunwell's purity and power had a dramatic effect on Thalassian society. M'uru's self-sacrifice had returned the Sunwell back to the Sin'dorei, freeing them from the prangs of addiction once more, and thus changing the majority of the race's views on the Light and its divinity. Before the Sunwell's rebirth, the Light in mainstream Thalassian society was, at best, viewed as nothing more than a powerful source of magic that was to be utilized as any other form of magic, and, at worst, as a form of powerful divine magic that was to be dominated and forced to obey for the sake of vengeance. After the Sunwell's rebirth, however, the Light was redeemed in the eyes of most Blood Elves through the actions of the Naaru. The Blood Elves of today live in harmony with the Light through the Sunwell, and some have even returned to their High Elven ways, viewing the Light in a religious way. One of the most vocal preaches of the Light's ways is Lady Liadrin: the Matriarch of The Blood Knight Order. Prelude II: The Next Generation (Year 26 - Year 33) The origin of Lady Liadrin's return to faith can arguably be placed with her appeal for assistance to the Naaru A'dal: the leader of the Sha'tar in Outland. Lady Liadrin pledged herself and the service of her Blood Knights to A'dal and the Shattered Sun Offensive in exchange for assistance with the reclamation of Quel'danas and the Sunwell. Lady Liadrin also told A'dal that she regretted her and her Knight's treatment of the Naaru M'uru, seeing it as a false path. This regret evolved into a regained religious perception of the Light once the Sunwell was reborn, and many Blood Knights since this event have followed their leader's example and returned to seeing the Light through a divine lens; except for some. Whilst most of the Blood Knights in the Order have decided to view the Light as their leader does now, a small minority has chosen to honor the ways of old. To this day, Blood Knights are unique in that they don't necessarily need faith to wield the Light. In other words, for Blood Knights and Blood Elves in general, faith in the Light is still a choice. Due to this, some have chosen to simply wield the Light purely as a magical tool. Senior Blood Knights such as Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury for example, are still highly atheistic, secretly seeing their newer Blood Knight kin as weak for ultimately seeing the Light as akin to a deity to work with and obediently serve, as opposed to something to be commanded like any other form of magic. This has caused a small ideological rift between some of the older and newer generations of Blood Knights over the years; and some of those of the older school of thought were worried. Chapter I: Hellscream's Fall (Year 33) The end of Garrosh Hellscream's rule over The Horde marked the beginning of a time of great change. The Blood Elves had been instrumental in birthing The Horde of the post-Hellscream era; and some within the Spire wished to greatly take advantage of this fact. A respectable portion of the Thalassian State's top Magisters grew quite vocal on this point, seeing the new time period as the Sin'dorei's best opportunity to gain further standing and influence within the faction; and most of these powerful men and women were willing to do anything to get what they wanted. Recognizing this ambitious agenda, Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury formulated a cunning plan to ensure that he and his few remaining like-minded Blood Knights had their radical ways and views protected from change. In exchange for funding, resources and the permission to create a State-protected sub-faction and ideology within the Blood Knight Order, Lightfury would create a military unit of elite Blood Knight soldiers dedicated to fulfilling the wishes of the Spire's pro-expansion Magisters. This deal was referred to as "The Dar'thir Accord", and the sub-faction itself was named "The Crimson Gauntlet"; a rather bold name designed to garner favor from the greater Blood Elven populace. Seeking assistance with the establishment and promotion of the project, Lightfury turned to the son of a man he once respected: Tendael Dawnlight II. Lightfury moved fast to induct the young Tendael into the Blood Knight Order, and promptly split the sub-faction's leadership between Dawnlight and himself. Chapter II: The Forging (Year 34 - Present) The Crimson Gauntlet is still in it's establisment phase. Word of the group's creation has spread like wildfire through the greater ranks of the Blood Knight Order, and greater Thalassian society as a whole watches the group's activities and growth with a keen eye. The group currently spends most of it's time within Quel'thalas, but plans to have a greater presence within Orgrimmar to bolster Thalassian support are being formulated. Current Activities *(OOC) Ventrilo Meeting - 5:10 PM Server - <04/20/2014> *(OOC) Ventrilo Meeting - 6:00 PM Server - <04/27/2014> *(IC) Ghostlands D20 RP Event - 6:00 PM Server - <05/04/2014> =Membership= ---- The Crimson Gauntlet's membership is restricted only to the most nationalistic Blood Knights of the highest potential or skill. The sub-faction's membership is decided exclusivly by its two leaders, and one can only be considered for membership upon invitation. Also of note is the fact that the Crimson Gauntlet recruits from any rank. For example, if the organization's leadership sees great potential in a newer Blood Knight of the rank-and-file, the initiative may offer an invitation to join the group's membership. The greater Blood Knight Order is also kept from medeling in the sub-facion's affaris due to the current protection of the Spire's Magisters. Current Roster *Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury - Leader *Knight-Lord Tendael S. Dawnlight II - Leader *Knight-Master Caerdan Firestar - Member *Knight-Master Akairos Shadowsun - Member *Knight-Master Radinias Dawnfury - Member *Knight-Master Hyrall Fairwind - Member *Knight-Master Aubriene - Member *Knight-Master Arandoros Sunforge - Member *Knight-Master Derendris - Member *Knight-Master Exaliber Vara'nel - Member *Knight-Master Isabella - Member *Knight-Master Relithe Dawnblade - Member *Knight-Master Renduril Sartheran - Member *Knight-Master Thanidiel Highdawn - Member Current Associates *Talerion Thel'shar - Arrodis' Personal Bodyguard / Veteran Member of The Spellbreakers *Magister Rantherion Fel - High-Ranking Thalassian Official / Political Ally =Functions= ---- The Crimson Gauntlet serves in military, civil, judicial and ceremonial functions. Military The Crimson Gauntlet may lend military support to Horde endeavors at home and abroad. Through rigid training and discipline, a single Blood Knight can become a force of reckoning. When a company of knights act as a single unit, however, their true power comes to fruition. << Work In Progress >> Civil The Crimson Gauntlet offers protection to the people of Quel'Thalas in a number of ways ranging from security to community service. Keeping the peace has always been one of the most essential duties of the Blood Knights, both during war and peace. << Work In Progress >> Judicial In cases where two parties require arbitration, the Crimson Gauntlet may be called upon to act as a neutral third party to settle the dispute. << Work in progress >> Ceremonial The Crimson Gauntlet is heavily grounded in the traditions of Quel'Thalas and the Blood Knight Order. From knighting ceremonies and accolades to weddings and funerals, the organization rarely refuses an opportunity to maintain the proud customs of the sin'dorei. << Work in progress >> =Rules and Structure= ---- The rules, structure and uniform of the initiative will be listed here. Pledge << Work In Progress >> Uniform << Work In Progress >> =Misc. Information= ---- Any other information of relevance on The Crimson Gauntlet shall go here. IC *Blood Knights of The Crimson Gauntlet are often refered to as "Crimson Fists". OOC *Ventrilo Server Info.: Server: bloodknight.typefrag.com / Port: 5300 / Password: "Liadrin" *In-Game Chat Channel: "The Crimson Gauntlet" *Blood Knight Role-Play guide by Arrodis: "Role-Playing A Blood Knight" =Gallery= ---- WoWScrnShot_040914_042101.jpg|The Initiative's Thalassian Headquarters. WoWScrnShot_040914_045637.jpg|The Initiative's base of operations on Kalimdor. Ddd.jpg|Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury. Setrien3.jpg|An artist's depiction of Tendael S. Dawnlight II. Blood_Knight_Tabard.jpg|The Blood Knight Tabard. 66666.jpg|Arrodis and Tendael in their most identifiable armor sets. 7777777.jpg|Arrodis and Tendael in their official Knight-Lord armor sets. Untitled_555.jpg|Blood Knights of The Initiative. Category:Blood Knights Category:Thalassian Military Category:Thalassian Army Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations Category:Horde Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Blood Knight Order